You Never Know
by ProphecyGlow
Summary: You never know what's going to happen next when 7 classmates travel the universe! A series of one-shots. Set during the gang's time in Space. No set time. Features my OC's Zara the light mage and Lavender the dark mage. My very first story so don't be too harsh. Enjoy!
1. MATH

M.A.T.H.

It was a quiet day for all of them. Just soaring through the sky towards Cassia, they had thought that it was the perfect opportunity to clear their heads and divulge in some of their personal hobbies. Zara was reading, Lavender was target practising (she was quite a good shot with a bow and arrow. "You can't just rely on magic," she always said), Mokka was rebooting, Chai was gardening, Sorbet was completing puzzles (and quite quickly at that) but Pico... he was bored. He was so bored in fact, that he thought detention with Professor Pistachio would be more fun than this, and that was saying something. He sighed, waiting for a response. When none came, he tried again. And again. And again. To no result. In the end, he gave up. He walked over to Sorbet, his feet on the floor making the only audible noise in the room. He walked around to the back of her and placed his folded arms of the back of her chair.

"What are you doing?" Sorbet asked him without even turning to face him.

"Seeing what you're up too," he replied, hoping the conversation would cease his boredom.

"I'm doing maths problems, and you know that," she replied coolly, but Pico could tell that she was already starting to get annoyed. He smiled mischievously.

"But why? Maths is too boring," he moaned. She seemed to ignore him. He poked her, determined to get a reaction.

"Maths is only boring because you're too dumb to understand it," she countered smartly.

"B-but..." he trailed off. He hated it when she was being so smart. He gasped excitedly. "M.A.T.H. is Mental Abuse To Humans!" Pico cried triumphantly, sure he had won the argument. Sorbet rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Sure, whatever you say, Pico," she muttered. She was going to sacrifice her pride if it meant he'd go away.

He walked away from her chair, yelling in triumph. Sorbet smiled to herself as she heard him going below deck saying, "Hey everyone! I just won an argument with Sorbet!"

But to her, nothing was more rewarding then hearing the annoyed grumbles of her ship-mates.


	2. Some Say

**A/N: Sorry for not posting an A/N on the last chapter; it was my first ever upload so I didn't really know how it worked. But just a huge thank you to anyone who read my first chapter and I hope you're ready for a new one. A special thank you to GeorgiexxxSuarez-JFT96 for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Starsign, and I didn't in the last chapter either.**

Some Say

It was late on a Sunday evening, just after the group of seven had finished watching the latest movie. They had decided that Sunday would be movie night and had taken turns picking out the movie. As it had been Sorbet's turn (to many people's disgust), she had picked a romantic movie for them all to watch. Pico thought it was lucky that he hadn't committed suicide yet.

"That was so romantic!" Sorbet gushed.

"Romantic? That was the most boring movie I'd ever seen!" Lavender complained, removing the pillow that had been covering her face. Sorbet pouted.

"You don't see me complaining when you make us watch one of your stupid action movies!" she exclaimed.

"Well maybe that's becuase people actually like the movies I pick!"

Lassi, Chai, Mokka and Zara glanced at each other. They could already tell that this was not going to end well.

"My money's on Lavender," Lassi muttered quitely, making sure that the two bickering girls wouldn't be able to hear her. Zara and Mokka nodded in agreement, whilst Chai (ever the optimist) refused to take sides.

"You know, some people say that you can't live without love," Sorbet said angrily, her rage boiling up inside of her as she tried her best to keep her voice steady.

"Oh yeah?" Lavender asked, using her 'don't you dare mess with me or else' voice. Pico looked at her worridly while the other four chose the perfect moment to leave, knowing full well that half of their rocket would be destroyed by the time they got back. Sorbet held her ground, pure determination gleaming in her eyes. "Oh yeah?" Lavender repeated menacingly. "Well, I think oxygens more important!"

Pico laughed. Both girls sent him death glares that probably would've made Master Kale flee the country.

"Uh oh..." he trailed off.

Pico's scream could be heard from outside of the rocket.

"Poor guy," Zara said quietly, putting her hand across her heart in respect for her team-mate.

"Yeah. he'll be scarred for life after this," Mokka agreed, nodding.

"But look on the bright side!" Lassi exclaimed, which earned her three confused looks. "Better him then us!"

To that, none of them could disagree.


	3. I'm Not Crazy

**A/N: Not much to say, just hope you like the chapter. Thanks to everyone who has read and/or reviewed my story.**

**I don't own Magical Starsign.**

I'm Not Crazy

It was (yet another) boring day for the classmates. They were heading back to Kovomaka, after having saved the planet from mass destruction at the hands of Shadra. They felt like they had grieved enough for the time being, and that it was time to play a good old fashioned game.

"Let's play Battleships!" cried Lassi, a maniac-like glint in her eye.

"NO!" yelled Zara, standing up and backing away from Lassi. "Last time we played that, you nearly blew up half of Cassia."

"But that was an accident," moaned Lassi, suddenly turning very innocent.

"Wait. How were you able to nearly blow up half of Cassia?" Sorbet asked, obviously concerned for the well-being of the planet's inhabitants.

"She tried to use real missiles to destroy my battle ships," Zara explained.

"Well that'll teach you for hiding them so well!" Lassi said, pouting. The others were starting to get annoyed. Why in tarnation did they have to go on and on about blowing up half of Cassia? I mean sure, it's dangerous, but she didn't actually blow anything up. She nearly did. There's a difference.

"So anyway, what are we going to play?" Lavender asked, beginning to get irritated.

"BATTLESHIPS!" Lassi yelled excitedly.

"NO!" everyone else said in unison.

"Lassi, you're crazy if you think we're going to let you play Battleships after what you nearly did to Cassia," Sorbet told her.

"I'm not crazy!" Lassi whined back at them.

"Seriously?" asked Pico.

"My sensors indicate that you are, indeed, crazy," Mokka clarified.

"No! I'm not crazy! My reality is just different to yours!" Lassi moaned.

"Haha! Ok, let's play noughts and crosses instead," Sorbet laughed.

"No. You weren't there that time on Gren either," Zara said.

"Lassi? Again?" Sorbet asked.

"No! That was Pico's fault!"


	4. Attitude Problems

**A/N: Just two things to say. One, sorry for not updating for so long. Two, sorry this chapter is so short. Besides that, enjoy!**

**I don't own Magical Stasign.**

Attitude Problems

In hindsight, it probably hadn't been the best idea to leave Sorbet and Lavender alone like that. But they had decided that if this mission was going to be as successful as they were hoping, the two were just going to have to learn to get along a bit better. And to the others, that meant leaving them alone for a while. Pico, Chai, Lassi, Zara and Mokka had locked Sorbet and Lavender in Neumann while they went to go and stock up in the port town of Pescato. After an hour, they had decided to go back and check on their team-mates, but assumed everything was OK as everything and everyone seemed to still be intact. They couldn't have been more wrong. When they arrived back, the control room was in pieces and they dreaded to think what state the below deck rooms were in. The five slowly descended the ladder and found themselves in the midst of a full scale riot.

"Well maybe I'd get along with you better if you didn't have so many attitude problems!" Lavender yelled across the room, not paying any attention to her other classmates.

"You think I'm the one with attitude problems? I just have a personality you can't handle! You're the one with attitude problems!" Sorbet yelled back, oblivious to her team-mates.

After a quick glance at each other, the other five decided it would be great to spend more time in town and (very wisely) chose that moment to scarper, hoping that their rocket would still be in one piece by the time they got back.


	5. The Awkward Moment 1

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever, but I've been relaxing and enjoying my half term. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! Oh, I also apologise as I don't know how robots actually work.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Starsign.**

The Awkward Moment 1

Zara, Lavender, Lassi, Chai and Sorbet sat on the sofa watching the current on-going argument between Pico and Mokka. Well, it was more like Pico had forced the argument onto Mokka as he was a relatively calm being, unless either you provoked him or he had to fight. Pico, they had learnt, loved to have a conversation, whether argument or not, with someone. It didn't matter who, either. Lassi remembered she had once caught him arguing with a _flower pot _over how photosynthesis worked. Personally, she was impressed that he actually knew what photosynthesis was. Learning things wasn't usually his cup of tea. But after that incident, she wasn't in the least bit surprised when he had started arguing with Mokka over how a robot worked. Yes, you heard right. Pico was arguing with a robot on how robots worked. Not exactly the smartest thing to do. You could already tell that he was going to lose. To surprise them even more, he actually had quite an excessive knowledge of how robots worked (Sorbet had begun to wonder what kind of medication he had started taking). That knowledge lasted until Zara's freshly baked apple pie came out of the oven. All sense had seemed to elude him since them.

"Pico a robot uses circuit board and battery's to power itself. Not rainbows and unicorns. Unicorns aren't made of Christmas lights either," Mokka stated in his metallic and robotic voice.

"They DO use rainbows and unicorns! I bet, if we took you apart then tons of rainbows and unicorns would come spurting out and then we'd have a party with them!" Pico yelled back.

"No, the use circuit boards. I can prove it." Mokka took the protective metal off of his arm and showed it to Pico.

"No unicorns…" began Pico, looking heartbroken.

"The awkward moment when you're having an argument and you realise you're wrong," Lassi said wisely before everyone started laughing at the down trodden look on Pico's face.


	6. Fairies

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in ages. This time, I don't really have a good excuse. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Starsign.**

Fairies

When they had left, it had seemed logical. But now… not so much. As they started into the control room, with a charred and slightly burnt Pico sitting in the middle of it all, they realised just how relived they were that there was a robot among them.

After leaving Pico alone in the rocket to do his share of the chores, Mokka, Lassi, Chai, Sorbet, Zara and Lavender had headed into Honey Mint. Once the party had arrived back at the rocket, there were mixed emotions. Lavender was nearly blowing a fuse, Chai was trying not to get electrocuted, Mokka was contemplating how long it would take him t fix it, Zara and Lassi were wondering how on Kovomaka Pico had managed to make this much mess and Sorbet was trying ever so hard to keep her cool with the whole situation.

"Ah, I see the screw up fairy has visited us again," Sorbet sighed.

"Again?" asked a very confused Chai.

"You don't want to know," Lassi told him. "Believe me," she added as he opened his mouth to say more.

Pico just sat there, in the middle of the floor, wondering how badly Lavender and Sorbet were going to yell this time.


	7. Sarcasm

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in ages… been very busy. Sorry this chapter is so short but oh well. Ok then, here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Magical Starsign.**

Sarcasm

Zara, Lassi and Lavender stood in front of King Gorgonzola's throne listening to him drone on and on about how they were 'legendary heroes' just because they broke out of the robots prison, although, really, anyone could've done it.

"…And so you must vanquish the Ant Queen, the scourge of our people," the King informed the trio.

"Yeah, we'll defeat the Ant Queen, as long as you help us out later," Zara stated.

"Uh ok then, I guess I'm in too," Lassi agreed somewhat reluctantly.

"Yeah, and we'll also defeat all the robots, collect all the gummy worms and clean your laundry while we're at it, hm?" Lavender asked, annoyed. There was an awkward silence…

"Sarcasm is just one more service we offer!" Zara said with a sideways glance at Lavender. The King looked at them with a mix of nervousness and curiosity.

"Okay… well, good luck in your quest, heroes!"

The three 'legendary heroes' walked off, bickering all the way.


	8. Experience

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in aaaaggggeeesss. I'll try to update more often!**

Experience

The group of seven stood in behind Brie Pourri as she argued with her father, who was apparently General Knucklestorm. From what they sussed from the argument, King Suspiro had ordered someone to arrest Knucklestorm and that, according to the General, the Space Police were falling apart beyond repair.

"Anyone could've figured _that _out," Pico muttered in annoyance while Chai nodded in agreement. The Space Police weren't their _favourite _people and that was putting it nicely.

"Please come back to the police father!" Brie pleaded, something Sorbet thought was pretty much all in vain.

"No. There is nothing you, me or anyone else can do to change the Space Police to the way it used to be," the General answered using a very cold and somewhat disappointed tone. He walked towards the edge of the land they were standing on. He turned back and glanced at his daughter before looking at the group.

"Be brave. Take risks. Nothing can substitute experience," he told them, sounding wise beyond his years, even if they didn't know how old he was. He jumped off the edge and that was the last they saw of him.

"Father," Brie sobbed, frozen in place where they had left her. She walked over to where her father had previously stood and started into the clouds, seemingly oblivious to the seven that were standing directly behind her.

"Should we help?" Zara whispered, feeling sorry for Brie despite the fact that she had been intent on killing them, or at least seriously injuring them, just moments ago.

"Just leave her," Lavender stated, her voice stone cold. "We have not reason to feel sorry for her." She began to ascend the ladder in front of them so the others had no choice but to follow her. Zara had a last fleeting glance of Brie, whishing she could solve everyone's problems.

"You can't help everyone Zara," Mokka said from behind her, his robotic voice free from any noticeable emotion.

"I know you can't," she said. "But I wish you could."


	9. Teaching

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I suppose that's to be expected now. Anyway, enjoy. And please review just once even if you thought it was rubbish.**

Teaching

It had been a few weeks since Miss Madeleine had left the academy and the seven were beginning to worry. Being taught by Professor Pistachio didn't help their situation either. Sorbet was struggling to keep a cool head, Mokka was trying to come up with a logical explanation as to why their beloved teacher had been gone for so long and Chai, Zara and Lavender were attempting to keep things under control as Pico thought it was his duty to annoy and get in everyone's way as much as possible.

Professor Pistachio was teaching the class about Hexonomics (no-one really knew what he was on about) and Pico was having a rather pleasant conversation with Chai whilst Chai was hoping with all his might that Pistachio wouldn't put them both in detention.

"Pico!" the Professor yelled making the ceiling shake.

"Yes sir?" Pico asked as innocently as he could.

"Would you like to explain why you are talking during my lesson?" Pistachio asked, and the class could smell trouble brewing.

"Would you like to explain why you are teaching during my conversation?" Pico retorted, a smug grin on his face. The Professor looked shocked, they all were really.

Needless to say, Pico had a _long _time with Professor Pistachio after that.


	10. The Awkward Moment 2

**A/N: It's not actually been that long since last time so that's good. Reviews are welcomed (hint, hint…).**

The Awkward Moment 2

Tests. What was the point in them really? So teachers could see how well you were doing? But they did that anyway in lessons. If people would maybe just learn to think that way, he wouldn't have to put up with Sorbet nagging about revision and Chai worrying about his grade and Zara feeling sorry for him whenever he had _another _detention for his poor grade and Mokka saying that; "if you carry on like this you'll be repeating third year again."

He was just so _fed up _with it all. At least Lavender didn't care one way or another what happened to him during those tests. "Why should I care what someone else gets?"

So here he was now, staring at his test paper, wondering what the point of all this was while hoping the answers would just jump out of thin air. Then, when he looked at the whole thing in a different perspective, he just laughed. He laughed so much other people started looking at him.

"The awkward moment during a test and you don't know any of the answers so you just start laughing because you know you're screwed. That is what happened to Pico" Mokka scribbled on his test so the teacher would know… as if they didn't already.


End file.
